gangwarsrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Bank
Summary Bankers give players deposits to deposit money into the bank. The bank can be robbed by a thief. The more money you have deosited into the bank the better payout you will get. This is both money and XP-wise. If the bank is robbed all your deposits will be lost and half of the bank sum will be awarded to the bankrobber. The same goes for the bankers, except this is on a much smaller scale, and the amount of extra money/exp depends on how many deposits you have given out. Generally speaking you are a banker if you need XP and you are a depositer if you need money. Deposits table {| border="1" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 350px; height: 250px;" |Level |Deposit Limit(Customer) |Deposit Limit(Banker) |- |1 |$2,525 |$50 |- |2 |$5,050 | |- |3 |$7,575 | |- |4 |$10,101 | |- |5 |$12,626 | |- |6 |$15,151 | |- |7 |$17,676 | |- |8 |$20,202 | |- |9 |$22,727 | |- |10 |$25,525 | |- |11 |$27,777 | |- |12 |$30,303 | |- |13 |$32,828 | |- |14 |$35,353 | |- |15 |$37,878 | |- |16 |$40,404 | |- |17 |$42,929 | |- |18 |$45,454 | |- |19 |$47,979 | |- |20 |$50,505 | |- |21 |$53,030 |- |22 |$55,555 | |- |23 |$58,080 | |- |24 |$60,606 | |- |25 |$63,131 | |- |26 |$65,656 | |- |27 |$68,181 | |- |28 |$70,707 | |- |29 |$73,232 | |- |30 |$75,757 | |- |31 |$78,282 | |- |32 |$80,808 | |- |33 |$83,333 | |- |34 |$85,858 | |- |35 |$88,383 | |- |36 |$90,909 | |- |37 |$93,434 | |- |38 |$95,959 | |- |39 |$98,484 | |- |40 |$101,010 | |- |41 |$103,535 | |- |42 |$106,060 | |- |43 |$108,585 | |- |44 |$111,111 | |- |45 |$113,636 | |- |46 |$116,161 | |- |47 |$118,686 | |- |48 |$121,212 | |- |49 |$123,737 | |- |50 |$126,262 | |- |51 |$128,878 | |- |52 |$131,313 | |- |53 |$133,838 | |- |54 |$136,363 | |- |55 |$138,888 | |- |56 |$141,414 | |- |57 |$143,939 | |- |58 |$146,464 | |- |59 |$148,989 | |- |60 |$151,515 | |- |61 |$154,040 | |- |62 |$156,565 | |- |63 |$159,090 | |- |64 |$161,616 | |- |65 |$164,141 | |- |66 |$166,666 | |- |67 |$169,191 | |- |68 |$171,717 | |- |69 |$174,242 | |- |70 |$176,767 | |- |71 |$179,292 | |- |72 |$181,818 | |- |73 |$184,343 | |- |74 |$186,868 | |- |75 |$189,939 | |- |76 |$191,919 | |- |77 |$194,444 | |- |78 |$196,969 | |- |79 |$199,494 | |- |80 |$202,020 | |- |81 |$204,545 | |- |82 |$207,070 | |- |83 |$209,595 | |- |84 |$212,121 | |- |85 |$214,646 | |- |86 |$217,171 | |- |87 |$219,696 | |- |88 |$224,747 | |- |90 |$227,272 | |- |91 |$229,797 | |- |92 |$232,323 | |- |93 |$234,848 | |- |94 |$237,373 | |- |95 |$239,898 | |- |96 |$242,424 | |- |97 |$244,949 | |- |98 |$247,474 | |- |99 |$250,000 |$50